Nightmares and Waking Dreams
by sorarikulover
Summary: Iceland has a really scary nightmare and he goes to Norway for comfort. NorIce


_**~Note~**_

 _ **This is a fluff story and yes it's incest. It's norice. I hope you will all like it I did my best on it XD. Also this is a yaoi fan fiction so that means boy x boy if you don't like that then please don't read it. I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. This is just for fun. Anyways enjoy!**_

 _The small Icelandic child was alone scared and upset. He had realized that his big brother was gone and he didn't know what to do._

 _He was used to him being there for him all the time from the first day he had found him. He didn't know how long he sat there all alone, only accompanied by his baby puffin, but it had to have been quite a while._

 _Eventually Norway returned covered in blood and looking very weak. He knelt down next to him, bloody spear in hand just as Iceland hugged him and cried. "Big Brother your hurt badly!"_

 _Lukas only pressed a kiss to his temple. "Don't worry lillbror, all that really matters is that your safe."_

 _The truth was he had fought and brutally killed many men that had come to ransack their home and kill them, and he had been critically injured in the process. A small gash covered by his bangs, was bleeding badly and he had numerous other injuries from some of the men's blades._

 _He hugged him close and pretty soon, no matter how hard he tried not to, he collapsed, unmoving. Iceland's eyes grew wide with tears in them. He was scared, his big brother was going to die and he couldn't do anything about it._

 _After all he was a very young child and he didn't know how to help him. Not to mention that there wasn't anybody else there, it was just the two of them._

 _That feeling of helplessness overtook him. "No big brother! No!"_

Iceland woke in his bed, in a cold sweat over the vivid dream of that day.

He hugged himself, shaking. He had tears in his eyes. Where is Norway? He needed to see him.

It was probably silly because part of him knew he was ok but he needed to see this with his own eyes. He got up and left his room, quietly creeping down the stairs, and sneaking over to his brother's room door.

Lukas was seemingly sound asleep at the moment. "Lukas?" it wasn't very loud but it was loud enough that Lukas stirred from his sleep. "can I sleep with you?"

Lukas sighed and sat up as he realized Iceland had probably had a nightmare again.

He patted the spot next to him. Emile understood that that mean he was saying yes. He came into the room and closed the door as he made his way over to the Norwegian nation.

He slipped into the bed with him and curled up, laying his head on his lap. Lukas gently stroked his hair.

"That was the third nightmare this week wasn't it?"

he remembered similar times to this before. "Lukas? You won't ever disappear or die on me right?" Lukas was rather surprised to hear him asking this.

"Nei, I could never die and leave you all alone. You don't have to worry."

He continued to stroke his hair, visibly soothing him more and more. "Good." He looked up at him very glad that he was there and not gone. Not dead.

But there was also a new feeling different from back then that he had for this man he called brother. It was love. He never would outright admit it but he had a crush on his brother.

He knew it was somewhat forbidden to feel that way about him but it didn't change the fact that he did. Normally Iceland wasn't one to act on impulse but he was very shaken up, so he decided to slowly get up into a sitting position before he decided to kiss Lukas on the lips.

Said Norwegian was quite shocked by this but he ended up returning the kiss, placing a hand to his cheek.

The kiss lingered for a while before Emile was the one to pull away. He was blushing quite a bit and his mind was a haze of thoughts for a brief moment before he finally realized what he had done and he got really flustered.

"I-I…sorry Nor, that was probably weird I-!" Lukas shook his head. "I understand, I return your feelings."

He hadn't expected this at all. "Wait, b-but were brothers an-and I thought you and Denmark were-!"

Lukas placed a gentle finger to his lips. "That Denmark and I were dating? Well were not, I couldn't after all the things he's done to betray my trust."

Emile thought about these things for a moment and he wanted to protest more but he decided that he was happy with this outcome so he simply hugged him. "Eg elska pig Nor..."

Lukas hugged him back warmly. "Jeg elsker deg og, Ice." Iceland ended up crying all his worries away as he clung to his elder brother tightly, feeling the warmth and comfort he brought.

He felt somehow that everything would be ok. Maybe it was a little cheesy, maybe even childish, but he didn't care. He felt very happy about his feelings being accepted, and the fact that he was safe and sound. Eventually they fell asleep peacefully together. Undisturbed.


End file.
